Daemonheim
Daemonheim is an Ancient castle Built years ago by the mahjarrat Bilrach using the resource dungeons across all of Gielnor. Currently this is the one and only place where the Dungeoneering skill can be trained. The depths of daemonheim have many items never seen before it was discovered, but due to a taint in the dungeons below the castle,we the fremennik placed a quarentine, not allowing any items to go in or out of the Daemonheim Dungeons, its is currently know that there are 60 floors below the castle with 5 diferent themes, being frozen, abandoned, furnished, occult and warped floors acording to the notes in the dungeon there is a bottom floor where the"Rift" can be seen, this is being used by the mahjarrat Bilrach to Bring back Zamorak. This land is currently being searched and camped by the fremmeniks since the seers figured out the Strange power came from this exact location, many died during the quest and aparently only 3 to 5 survived. one still remains inside, this is the Smugler. These two Fremmenik were first seen guarding the only entrance to daemonheim: These two fremmenik, Hilda and Torsteq, are now missing, but it is comfirmed they are not dead nor gone. its is possible that we will encounter them deeper down in Daemonheim or around the our Camp later on as the Floor search progresses. Inside the dungeons there are a vast amount of monsters who are ready to kill any explorers, these range from Skeletons, Zombies, Demons Fire giants, Necromancers, Shades and even slayer monsters which include the Pyrefiend, the Icefiend, the Nechryael, the Cave slime, Jellies and the Crawling hand, also the Nigth spider the Spiritual Guardian, the Seeker and the Soulgazer as well as the Eddimu are all Slayer monsters only found in the depths of Daemonheim. The slayer monsters in daemonheim all drop a special item that can be worth binding due to it's usefulness, some of these items are the Shadow Silk Hood dropped by Night Spiders, the Blood necklace dropped by Eddimus, for magers below 68 mage, the Doomcore staff dropped by nechryael's is amazingly handy, also the Guardians ward dropped by Spiritual Guardians is a good items for keyers to have due to it's overall stats There is also a vast amount of forgotten warriors/Magers/Rangers that can either be former followers of Bilrach or Fremmeniks who lost their way, if found, they are most likely one of our own, give them a proper death. Among these monsters and lost humans there are also the Strongest monsters ever seen, most of these are followers of Bilrach, Stalkers, a race indigenous to these dungeons who are particuraly dangerus. Behemoths and Friendly Gorajo, who help as familiars during a dungeon raid. Also the Kal'Gerion demons, the bosses of all lesser, greater and black demons from another plain brougth by Bilrach and bended to his will, only 5 are know to this day; To'Kash the Bloodchiller Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter Bal'lak the Pummeller Yk'Lagor the Thunderous Kal'ger the Warmonger There is also another know Kal'Gerion demon in Runescape but he is deep within the God wars Dungeon, it maybe a possibility that he is a higher rank than all of the above demons since he is Zamorak's chosen General for the Zamorak's Fortress. There are currently only 3 ways to Arrive to Daemonheim, these are: *Taking the ferry from Al Kharid. *Walking through the Wilderness. *Teleporting there by using the Ring of Kinship received by the Dungeoneering tutor. The original Builder of this ancient castle is still unknown until now, it could have been Any god that fougth against Guthix during his awakening, it could has also been the Dragon Kin since there are statues resembling their kind in and out of the castle. It could have also been Armadyl and/or his followers since the railings in the castle have his god symbol. The list of the Current bosses and their Races *1 Behemoths ** Gluttonous behemoth ** Bulwark beast ** Stomp ** Runebound behemoth *2 Stalkers ** Plane-freezer Lakhrahnaz ** Night-gazer Khighorahk ** Shadow-forger Ihlakhizan ** Flesh-Spoiler Haasghenahk *3 Kal'Gerion demons ** To'Kash the Bloodchiller ** Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter ** Bal'Iak the Pummeller ** Yk'Lagor the Thunderous *4 Mages ** Astea Frostweb ** Hobgoblin Geomancer ** Lexicus Runewright ** Necrolord *5 Undead ** Skeletal Horde ** Unholy cursebearer ** Skeletal trio ** Gravecreeper *6 Army captains ** Rammernaut Hoskins ** Sagittare Bolton *7 Beasts ** Icy Bones ** Luminescent Icefiend There are only a few rewards that can be obtained for finishing and exploring Daemonheim, but some of these are the strongest and most accurate weapons in all of Runescape, a Few include the chaotic staff, rapier, longsword, shield, crossbow, and maul, as well as the Eagle eye shield and the Farseer shield. There is a posibility that Marmaros( the reward trader) obtained these items from the smugler inside dungeon and simply renamed them, as the Chaotic staff resembles closely to a Celestial catalytic staff, and the Chaotic Rapier Resembles a Gorgonite Rapier.